1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays (FPD), and it is composed of two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. A voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, and the orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined and the polarization of incident light is controlled, through the generated electric field, to display an image.
To increase a display quality of the liquid crystal display, a high contrast ratio, a wide viewing angle, and a fast response speed may be utilized. In addition, a liquid crystal display should be configured to prevent stains due to the scattering of liquid crystal molecules by external pressure.
Types of liquid crystals include those having positive dielectric anisotropy and those having negative dielectric anisotropy. The liquid crystals having negative dielectric anisotropy have a small splay angle with the surrounding liquid crystals, as compared with those having positive dielectric anisotropy. As such, such liquid crystals have a high rotation elastic energy, and thereby transmittance is relatively high. However, the liquid crystals having negative dielectric anisotropy include more ion impurities, as compared with those having positive dielectric anisotropy, such that there can be serious afterimage problems.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.